


The Coffeeshop Coven

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Barbara wants to introduce Selina into their little Bat coven.  Selina is having none of it.





	The Coffeeshop Coven

Barbara sat sipping her latte, every now and then glancing at Selina across from her. She’d kept up this silent treatment for about five minutes now, and she could feel Selina’s anxiety from across the table. It was time.

“So, I hear you’re becoming part of the family,” Barbara said.

Selina exhaled sharply. “Is that what this is about?”

“I wanted to welcome you into the coven.”

Selina laughed. “Don’t tell me you Batgirls really are witches.”

“Well, in a way,” Barbara said, setting down her cup. “We have meetings and make potions. We cast spells of good luck and happy tidings.” She arched an eyebrow. “I heard you’re thinking about adding to the family?” Her voice went up as if asking a question, but the look in her eyes suggested she already knew the answer.

“Where do you get your information?” Selina asked, taking a long drink of her coffee.

Barbara shrugged. “The Oracle knows all.”

“Well, know this. I’m not joining your little coven or whatever you call yourselves. Cats don’t mix with birds or bats.”

“That’s fine,” Barbara said, taking a sip of her latte. “It was just an offer.”

“Have fun, though,” Selina said, standing. “And so you know, there’s nothing definite. About any of it.”

Barbara nodded and watched Selina leave. She finished her coffee and spoke into her comm. “Oracle to Batgirls. The Cat is a no-go. We move to phase two.”

Smiling, she wheeled her way out of the coffee shop and back to her tower.


End file.
